


As You Wish

by whitecrossgirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/pseuds/whitecrossgirl
Summary: Jaime is stuck on bedtime duty and reads his children a story about a mysterious pirate, a handsome prince, an evil Queen and true love. Princess Bride AU





	As You Wish

_“As the Man in Black led Prince Jaime away from Littlefinger’s body, Jaime realised who the mysterious man was. Who else would be able to defeat Oberyn Martell in a sword fight and have the physical strength to take down Tormund Giantsbane as well as the wits to outsmart Littlefinger? Jaime felt revulsion, anger and hatred boil in his blood. He knew who the Man in Black was; it was the Dread Pirate Greyjoy,” Jaime read from the book as his three children stared at him with wide eyes, captivated by the story. He had taken some liberties with the story but his children had wanted an original bedtime story involving their parents and Brienne had told them all of the stories of their various adventures. Mostly._

_“He’s the one who killed Mama!” Galladon said fearfully as Adrielle thumped her mattress defiantly._

_“I know what happens! This is where you kill him to avenge Mama!” Adrielle claimed excitedly as Tadhg’s lip trembled at the reminder that in Jaime’s story, their mother was dead. Brienne was actually in Storm’s End meeting with the other Stormland families but Tadhg was only three and missed his mother dearly._

_“Wait and see,” Jaime replied as he turned his attention back to the book. “The Man in Black led Prince Jaime to the top of a hill…”_

“Take a rest, I’m sure a pampered prince like you isn’t used to such a journey,” the Man in Black stated, forcefully pushing Jaime towards a large, smooth rock. Jaime stumbled but managed to keep his balance, turning and glaring at the Man in Black.

“I know who you are; your cruelty speaks more than words. You’re the Dread Pirate Greyjoy, admit it!” Jaime snapped as Greyjoy held out his hands and gave a mocking bow.

“I admit it, what can I do for you?” Greyjoy asked and now that Jaime listened to the voice, there was something off about it. It seemed almost too deep in pitch, like it was a pretend voice… Jaime dismissed the thought. He didn’t care about Greyjoy. Or his voice. All he felt for him was hatred.

“You can die slowly, cut into a million pieces for the crows to feast upon.” Jaime retorted and despite the mask covering most of Greyjoy’s face, Jaime could tell he had raised a condescending eyebrow. It only served to anger Jaime more.

“Such anger Prince Jaime, whatever did I do to you? If anything, I’ve saved your life this day.” Greyjoy stated smugly as Jaime’s fists clenched and shook with rage. He might have saved Jaime’s life but he had taken something far more important to Jaime than his life.

“You killed the woman I love!” Jaime snarled as Greyjoy dismissed this with a shrug of his shoulder.

“It’s possible. I’ve killed many people. Who was she? Another Queen like the one you’re engaged to? Cruel, vapid and stupid?” Greyjoy asked as casually as one would ask about the weather. Jaime felt his anger fade slightly into the memory of Brienne and he sank down to sit on the rock, staring across the valley below them.

“No, a farm girl. Pure, kind and perfect. With eyes as blue as the Sapphire seas after a storm,” Jaime reminisced before glaring at Greyjoy. “On the Narrow Sea, your ship attacked hers and the Dread Pirate Greyjoy never takes any prisoners! You slaughtered her!”

“I had to, once word gets out that a pirate has gone soft, no one fears or respects him anymore and it’s all work, work, work after that,” Greyjoy retorted cockily as Jaime leapt to his feet, staring him face to face. Greyjoy had blue eyes too, he could see them through the small eye slits in his mask. That only served to increase his rage. This brute didn’t deserve to have blue eyes. Especially not eyes that could rival Brienne’s with their vivid shade of blue.

“You mock my pain?!” Jaime snapped but Greyjoy was ready for him. His bemused condescending attitude had vanished, replaced with a genuine contempt for Jaime.

“Life is pain, Ser. Anyone who says differently is trying to sell you something.” Greyjoy argued before pausing, “I think I remember your farm girl. This was about five years ago, yes? She died well if that helps you. No whimpering or blubbering. She just said ‘Please, please I need to live.’ I asked her what was so important for her to live. ‘True love,’ she replied. She then spoke of a young man of surpassing handsomeness and faithfulness, I can only assume that she meant you. It was a touching sentiment but you should be glad that I killed her before she could learn of what you really are!”

The end of Greyjoy’s speech was tainted with anger and scorn but it was nothing compared to the anger and frustration that Jaime felt. “And what am I?!”

“Faithfulness Ser, your unwavering faithfulness!” Greyjoy argued. “Tell me, when you heard of her death did you get engaged to your Queen that very day or did you wait a week out of respect for the dead?”

That was it. Jaime felt his anger boil over and explode out of him. Not only was this the person who had murdered the woman he loved, but he felt no remorse and mocked her death and their love. He held no love for Queen Cersei, she knew that, he knew it. Yet Queen Cersei wanted to marry him, a lowly peasant farmer, and what Queen Cersei wanted, she got. Jaime had had enough. He didn’t care about his life or his upcoming marriage. He wanted justice for Brienne, revenge for her death; he didn’t care about his own safety anymore.

“You mocked me once, you won’t do it again!” Jaime yelled. “I died that day! And you can die too for all I care!”

With that, Jaime shoved Greyjoy with all of his strength, causing Greyjoy to fall back and stumble down the side of the hill. As he fell, the mask fell from around his face, revealing blonde hair and a familiar face as a voice he hadn’t heard for five years, yet had never forgotten called up to his ears.

“As you wish!”

“Brienne,” Jaime breathed. “My sweet Brienne, what have I done!”

Jaime ran down the hill after Brienne, stumbling slightly but managing to reach her at the bottom. Brienne was sitting on the ground, rubbing a bump on her forehead as Jaime crashed into her, causing Brienne to lie on her back with Jaime lying over her, reaching to stroke her face, her hair, just to confirm that what he was seeing was real. Brienne reached up and kissed Jaime. Their kiss was filled with as much love as it had on the day that they had been separated.

_“I knew Mother was alive!” Adrielle said proudly as Galladon looked puzzled._

_“So the pirate Greyjoy killed Mama but Mama was also the pirate?” Galladon asked. “That doesn’t make sense,”_

_“It will if you let me tell the story.” Jaime smiled as he noticed Tadhg had already fallen asleep. One down, two to go. “With Queen Cersei and her men in pursuit, Jaime and Brienne made their way towards the Fire Swamp…”_


End file.
